Violet Eyes
by corndoggy
Summary: Can a girl soften a heart that's forgoten how to love? Or will she turn evil instead? A Battle City fic. MarikxOC


Hi folks! This is a Battle City fic that stars my OC: Kariah! Wooooooo! I've been waiting a while to put this up, so I'm pretty excited about it. This is supposed to be serous but there will be some funny parts as well.

Marik: Oh great you're going to humiliate us.

Me: Of course not! Ok maybe just Kaiba.

Seto: Hey!

Me: Kidding! Oh by the way guys, this is a Marik fic.

Seto and Bakura: Awww man!

Marik: Ha!

Me: Silence! (thunder and lighting in the back round)

The guys: Eepp!

Me: That's better and so as I was saying this is my first romance fic an-

Marik: What!

Me: That's right my first romance fic, and Marik-kins is one of the stars!

Marik: Stars!

Me: Yes _stars _you will be paired with my OC

Kariah: Hiya!

Thunder and lighting again.

The guys: Eeeepppp!

Kariah: On with the fic then! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!

Me: Marik, Kariah, disclaimer please!

**Disclaimer**

Said in unison

Dragonfire345 does not and never will own yugioh, because if she did there would be demon sea monkeys forcing all of us to do the chicken dance.

Me: very good you get a cookie

Marik and Kariah: oh boy cookies!

* * *

**Violet Eyes**

**Prologue**

Kariah Sanchez is your everyday average teenage girl, she's tall, thin and not a morning person. There's only one problem, she lives in a house with a evil robotic dragon named X (short for Xharah), a completely absent minded robot camel named Larry, and a little brother that happens to be best friends with the one and only Mokuba Kaiba. Thus allowing her to become (although he would never admit it) "friends" with teenage CEO Seto Kaiba. Now this "friendship" isn't a normal friendship, no, its more of a brother sister relationship. Kariah is just one of those people were after you spend more than an hour with you'll never get rid of her.

But our story isn't about Kaiba; in fact he's not even the main character. No, this story is about Kariah and how she softened the heart of a merciless evil villain we know as Marik Ishtar. This is a tale of trust, treachery, and of two enemies who become friends, and perhaps even more.

* * *

**Ch1 **

Kariah awoke to the ear-shattering sound of her alarm clock, its irritating clatter throbbing in her head with each beep. She groaned as she sat up in bed, "Monday," she thought as turned the agonizing sound of the alarm off. She was tired, hungry and down right cranky, the last thing that any one would want to do is get in her way. But I don't think her brother and Larry got the memo.

"Morning sister of mine!" said her brother as he greeted her cheerfully

"Cocoa Pebbles now." came Kariah's reply

"Sorry Larry ate the entire box."

"Apple Jax?"

"Them too,"

Kariah looked like she was ready to loose all sense of sanity. "Do we have any cereal?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Um, nope." came her bother's response

"How about food?"

"None of that either."

She had lost it. "LARRY COME!" she commanded, but instead of the sound of the said camel, her decree was met by a low spine tingling "hiss,"

"Must we yell at 6:00 in the morning!" came a metallic sounding feminine voice.

"Larry ate all the food in the house! Again!" answered Kariah

"That's the 5th time this month!" roared the black and violet dragon known as X

"LARRY GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER! I MEAN NOW!" repeated Kariah

"YALALALALALALALA!" was her Stich-sounding answer

"Oh great he's sugar high just what we need," X said sarcastically

Just then Larry bounced literally bounced into the room. "Larry? Did you eat all the food?"

Larry looked at Kariah and whimpered. " Bad boy Larry! Bad!" Larry began to sob uncontrollably

"Aww you could have been nicer to him."

" Well Cody maybe if he learned not to eat the kitchen this kind of thing wouldn't happen" Kariah said annoyed "I'm going to go get breakfast from Kaiba back in a sec!" she told him and ran off.

Kaiba's house

Kariah walked up to the gate and pushed the little button on the inter-com. There was a scrambling sound and then a voice came on.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"Hi Rolland its me, is Kaiba-kins up?"

"Kaiba-kins?" he thought. "…Um let me check." he said over the intercom.

"Okay" she said smiling

A few curse words and "why the hell did you wake me up" 's latter Rolland came back on the intercom.

"Why yes in fact he just woke up. Go ahead inside."

"Thanks!"

Kariah walked inside the immense house. She had met Kaiba at duelist kingdom and traveled around with him there for a while until their constant fighting caused them to go their separate ways. There'll be more on that later.

"What do you want?" came a harsh voice from the top of the stairs.

"Good morning sun shine! How are you on this fine Monday morning!" Kariah replied in an awfully Tea-like way.

"Do that again and I'll tie you to the back of one of my jets, and fly back and forth from Europe."

"Well aren't we cheery this morning."

"What do you want?"

"Larry ate the fridge can I get some breakfast?"

"No,"

"Are you shure?"

"Yes,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Reeaallyy?"

"Yes,"

"Please?"

"Yes- I mean- hey!"

"The oldest trick in the book Kaiba-kins and you fall for it every time." she said already helping herself to some waffles

"Moooorrrrrniffff fuuumfaiwaa!" said the youngest and most adorable Kaiba now stuffing his swollen cheeks with more food.

"Morning Mokuba!"

After breakfast Cody and Mokie went of to their school while Kariah and Kaiba went to theirs.

"Just to let you know Kariah this is the last time I give you a ride to school in my limo." said the cold-hearted meanie. (He he meanie!)

"You always say that,"

Kariah's POV

School was boring nothing new happened all I got was homework and tests. I went to Kaiba's office to do my homework, we always do, Mokuba and Cody usually finish early and run off and play some game. It's the same everyday. This time though something that would change my life forever happened.

Kaiba was working on his laptop when I finished. "Are you done?" he asked me,

"Almost why?"

"Remember how that Egyptian lady told me I was a high priest and gave me obelisk?"

"Yah, so? What about her?"

"She wanted to give you this," he tossed some necklace thing over to me. I caught it and began to examine its features, it was a single charm that looked exactly like the eye on Yugi's puzzle, and Bakura's necklace thingy, "Uhh, thanks?" I said as I put it on. Suddenly it flashed bright red then was normal. "Did you just see that?" I said to Kaiba.

"No,"

"The pendant, it just flashed a red light!"

"I think you're hallucinating."

"Am not!"

"Sure." I folded my arms and pouted. _"He never listens to me," _I thought.

Suddenly I felt a rush of power flow through me like I was being sucked into the atmosphere. Suddenly my head began to spin and the last thing I could remember was falling into oblivion.

3rd person POV

Some boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean

Marik Ishtar was bored. Not just bored but insanely bored. It was bad enough to be cooped up on a boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean but to have no one to talk to was even worse. Sure there was odieon and his 2 rare hunters Zeke and Arrow but they weren't much company. Zeke and Arrow were always doing something he did not want to be apart of, and Odieon was steering the yacht, so he was pretty much on his own.

Suddenly he felt the boat rock violently as if something had hit them. He started to hear Arrow and odieon shout something to Zeke from above deck. "What did those idiots do now," he thought aloud.

Just as he said that Zeke came running below deck panting. Marik sat up from the couch he was laying on "Well what do you want?" he said in an annoyed tone. "Um… master you may want to come and see this," replied the rare hunter.

"This better not be a waste of my time," Marik said as he studied Zeke's face. Knowing him, something must be up.

Marik followed Zeke to the bow of the yacht. He was shocked by his discovery. There was a girl, with long golden blonde hair, that looked around the age of 15 or 16, lying on her side on the deck. "What in Ra's name-" he said with a surprised expression. "What are we going to do with her master?" asked Arrow, but Marik didn't reply he just blinked and stared.

* * *

Did you like it? If you did please review! But no flames please! (I'm very fragile) I am open to sugestions! Ch2 comming up soon! 


End file.
